


bucky angel and winter devil

by sleepoverwork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Idiots in Love, chibi devil and angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork
Summary: [ART]Tony Stark with two chibi, one on each shoulder. Tony is looking amused at the Winter Devil chibi while the Bucky Barnes chibi pouts.[edit: I can't believe y'all just let me have that typo in Buckeroo's last name like that. I mean it's 4000% my fault but still]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark & The Winter Soldier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	bucky angel and winter devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> For justanotherpipedream's prompt, "Devil on your shoulder".


End file.
